


We Can Find A Game

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Future Fic, Ian tries to be cute, Imagine your OTP, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian scoffs into Mickey's chest, pinching the skin underneath Mickey's lifted arm. “Shut up, please. I really want to sleep and you're fucking that up.” He pouts up towards Mickey, knowing that it would probably work because it always fucking worked."</p><p>--  your OTP playing video games where person A plays and person B is TRYING to be romantic and fall asleep on them (shoulder or lap) but person A is super into the game and keeps JUMPING AND GRUMBLING  and person B keeps getting jolted awake. --</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Find A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me; im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

 

  
  


After all Ian's pleads and begs to go out on a _real_ date, they still ended up staying in; watching crappy television, smoking cheap weed, downing warm cases of beer. They had been at it for over an hour, the apartment had filled with weed, the smell most likely soaking into the wall themselves. Mickey had turned the console on, humming as Ian found himself comfortable on his chest.

“What the fuck you doing, Gallagher?” Mickey grunted, straining as he reached over to grab the controller, that he swore Ian placed so _fucking_ close to the television.

“Fucking – sleepy.” Ian tried to layer out, but the beer had intoxicated and mixed with his med's so he was most likely going to pass out anytime soon. As soon as Mickey has his victory of grabbing his remote he offers Ian one, who pushes it away, making it drop to the ground with a loud thud.

Mickey sighs, shuffling himself underneath Ian so they were drawn closer. “Oh, Y'know, just smash the whole fucking place up.” It really did annoy him how soft his intimidation came across, especially with Ian. With his left arm he wraps himself around Ian, his arms shielding around the redhead as Mickey started up the game. For a little recognition, they did look fucking cute. 

Ian was finally drooping off, his head bobbing with Mickey's steady breathing and rumble of his chest. Until, guns went blazing and Mickey was struck into gamer mode. “Die motherfucker!  _Die.”_ Ian jolts up with the screaming of his boyfriend, one hand clutching to Mickey's biceps as the guns screamed from the screen. “I swear to  _fuck,_ you little basturd I'm going to cut your legs off shove them so far up you fucking ass- 

Ian told himself just to block it out – he could still be cute with his boyfriend, even if there was guns firing in the background and Mickey was shouting out death threats that would possibly get him fifteen years in the cells if he actually carried them out. That's a typical domestic life in south-side. However, Mickey seemed to get louder now Ian wanted to sleep, his arms jolted against Ian's shoulder each time he hammered his fingers against the buttons. “You think you can beat me you undignified little shit.” 

 

“ _Fuck off-_

“ _Ian, kick this guys ass?-_

“ _ **Ian-**_

“ _How about I cut your dick off, wrap it in a bow – maybe send it your grandma -_

“ _Oh come on that ain't fucking fair-_

“ _GIVE ME MY BOMB BACK YOU FUCKING CUNT-_  
  


Each time the brunette shouted, every time he pressed his fingers into the buttons with so much force it nearly broke the nation, it ruined the moment of cuteness that Ian _thought_ they might have had. With Mickey's arms wrapped around Ian each time a shout elevated from his lungs it jolted Ian up with them. Every time he tried to close his eyes they were peered open again with the thump of Mickey's chest against his face.

“Mickey...-” He mumbled into Mickey's shirt, his tired hand tapping the older man on the shoulder. Yet, Mickey didn't even notice – he was _way_ in the game to even notice that he was nearly chucking Ian off the couch with his jittery movements and erratic shouting.

“What?” Mickey shouted back, eyes trapped onto the screen. “Ian what the fuck- _For fucks sakes!”_ After another pelt against the controller he looks down to his chest quickly, noticing Ian's typical please-do-what-i-say-because-i-want-to-sleep-face. “No chance, wipe that look off your face before it sticks.”

“Jesus, Mother is that you?”Ian scoffs into Mickey's chest, pinching the skin underneath Mickey's lifted arm. “Shut up, _please._ I really want to sleep and you're fucking that up.” He pouts up towards Mickey, knowing that it would probably work because it always fucking worked.

Mickey slams the controller onto the coffee table, knocking a few beers. “Anything else you want princess? How about I carry your fucking ass to bed, maybe clean your feet?” He joked, reaching over to fiddle with Ian's ear – something that became a regular thing, while kissing and when Mickey started to get tired – he laughs to himself and then slaps Ian's side.

“Please sir, that sounds fucking lovely.” Ian imitates a royal, spreading himself out against the couch, his heavy weight leaning against Mickey's. “You ain't getting a tip for this shitty service.”

Mickey reaches for the controller, only to be slapped by his boyfriend who literally had the worst bed-hair ever. “Fuck off, let me play.”

“Play with me instead.” Ian winked, wiggling his hips against Mickey as he chuckled, tiredly.

“Thought you wanted to sleep?”

“I think I can wait.” Ian smirks, eyes holding that devious glint. Mickey shakes his head, fidding with his ear again. “Come on, _slave,_ you want a tip or not?”

Mickey smacks him around the head, flipping him off. “You want my ass or not?” Ian stays quiet, his hands reaching up for Mickey's lips. The brunette nods to himself proudly. “Fucking exactly. Now get up here and show me how awake you are.”


End file.
